Fortunetellers
by lil gillian
Summary: Scully went to a fortuneteller and found out that she was going to get pregnant. She tells Mulder and they find out it's twins! Now it's Christmas. What will big brother Bill think? CHAPTER 8
1. Maybe there is hope

(I don't own the x-files or any fortunetellers. I don't make any money from these stories. I'm just a kid having fun. So Chris Carter don't sue me!)

Fortuneteller

I know it's not like me but I was feeling bored. So I did it. If I told Mulder he would be shocked. I'm shocked and hope it's true. If it is maybe I will live happy ever after. It was like the fortuneteller got into my head and found my dreams. Every dream I could ask for. If this were true, when would it happen? Should I tell Mulder about this or let him find out on his own. What should I tell myself?

Earlier that day

10:08 am

It's a sunny day. I have been to New England before but my vacation was taken over by a case. This time I'm not going to work. Today I'm Dana not Scully. I'm not going to look for aliens or government conspiracies. Today I'm going to relax. Maybe go to look around the town and go to stores. This place reminds me a lot about my late sister Melissa. It has a lot of witch stores and fortunetellers. That's it! I'll go to see a fortuneteller! It's something different and has nothing to do with aliens.

I walk into the store, that gave an over powering smell of incense and candles. I love the smell. I look around. The only form of light in the room was coming from 3 small windows with lite purple and black fabric for shades. The fortuneteller comes out and sees me. She gives me a strange look. Probable because I was wearing a business suit. She asked me if I was in the right place and I told her that I was here to get my fortune read. She took me in back and we sat at a round table with a black tablecloth. There was no crystal ball, which surprised me. She just told me the price, which was a lot. Out of all the times I don't have my bureau credit card. She takes my hands. She was reading them. She told me that there was a man. A business partner. She said that his more than a business partner or a friend. She was talking about Mulder. She said that we don't now it yet but somehow was going to get together. In my future was marriage. But then she said congratulations that in the next year or so there's going to be a baby. WHAT! I can't have children. I told her but she said that it clearly says that there's a baby coming. After that I paid and left. It would be a dream come true but it couldn't be true. The doctors said so and as a doctor myself, I looked at the test and it said I was barren. Maybe there is hope for a family and for Mulder and me.

(This is my first story. I hope you X-files fans liked it. Please send reviews and tell me how you liked it. Maybe I will write more to it.)


	2. A Dream Come True

I made the appointment with a doctor. This doctor will tell me if my dream will come true. I still haven't told Mulder. It's already weird between us this would make it worse. I have changed a lot this passed year. Since I seen Daniel Waterston I have realized that I picked the right road. I realized I couldn't live with out Mulder. His my best friend. It's like waking up very day with out the sun. You can't live without the sun, and I can't live without Mulder. If it's true or not about me being pregnant, I still need to tell Mulder. When I told him that there was a chance for me to have children, he was there. If the test was wrong, and if the doctor made a mistaken and they did make me pregnant. Mulder is the father and he has a right to know. It would be his child. It would both are child. Together.

Doctor Madden Office

Georgetown, Maryland

09:25 am

I'm at the doctor's office. It's very bright. The walls are painted white and have only two pictures in the big waiting room. I recognized nurse Jaclyn from the last time I was here. She said to wait in the waiting room and the doctor would bring me the results. I see the doctor coming. He has a blank face. I'm not sure what he is thinking. This moment can change my life. I not sure that I'm ready but it does matter. It's either I'm pregnant or not.

Dana, I have good news. I saved money on my car insurance by using geiko. And that you're pregnant of course.

Thank you doctor. I said with a big smile on my face.

I'm walking down the stairs of the building and I can't believe it's true. Who should I tell first? I think I'm going to tell mom first, maybe she can give me same advice on how to tell Mulder. Right now, I have no clue. I now what she's going to say "Dana, I am so happy, so when are you and Fox going to get married". That and "you now Dana I still have my old wedding dress". I don't now if I can handle it.


	3. No Information

(Thank you to Em-958 and Raachel101 for your reviews. You guys are awesome! I'm sorry that I not write as much. I have a lot of schoolwork.)

I haven't told anyone about me being pregnant. I am going to tell mom today at lunch at her house. I took off today to tell her. Mulder told me it was okay because he had to go on an undercover job and didn't need me. He didn't as me any questions but it looked like he wanted to. Thank god he didn't.

That day

12:38 pm

I see mom's house down the block. I'm just come out and say it. She knew that there was a chance for me to get pregnant. I told her after Mulder told me. I just hope she doesn't say that I should get married to Mulder. Mulder doesn't want to marry me. I'm too normal for him.

I knock on the door. She gives me a hug and we walk to the dining room were there is two bowls of salad. She knows that I have to watch my diet because I have to be at a good size for the FBI. I guess that doesn't matter know because I'm going to get fat anyway.

"Sit down, do you want some wine". Mom says

"Sure, I mean no I shouldn't" I say forgetting for a second about my little secret.

We ate our salads, and talk about my nieces and nephews and how the FBI is going. I found out Bill is coming down for Christmas, which is in three months. I'm not looking forward to that because he does not like that I work at the FBI and that Mulder is in my life. I don't get it at all. Mulder never did anything to Bill but it seems that whenever Bill and Mulder are in the same room, the devil comes out of both of them.

"Mom, you remember that I told you that I went to see a doctor about getting pregnant."

"Yes, why are you going back to try again?" She asked excitedly.

"Well no, because I'm already pregnant." I said with a tear in my eye because I still can't believe it.

She got up and hugged me. She was crying more then me. I told her about the fortuneteller. First she was surprised that I went to see a fortuneteller and than excited again saying see was going to have another grandchild. I the middle of tears of excitement my cell phone rang.

"Scully" I said answering the phone.

"Is this agent.... Dana Scully?" I was a woman asked

"Yes"

"This is Cassandra Smith, I work at Georgetown Hospital. We have Fox Mulder here"

"Is he alright!" I ask. When she said Fox Mulder I got out of my sit and started pacing.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you any information over the phone, you should come down here".

(please send reviews. Tell me what you think)


	4. What kind of person are you!

(Thank you for writing reviews. You guys rock. Please keep reviewing my story.)

Georgetown Hospital

Georgetown, Maryland

2:57pm

Mom and I got here as soon as we could. I am so scared that something might happen to him. Today went from one of the happiest days to one of the scariest days of my life. I'm so scared of losing Mulder. In our job, that can happen any time. I can't lose Mulder. Not know. He has to be here for our child. I need him and this child needs him. I don't know if I can live without him. I'm freaking out. Thank god I see a doctor coming.

"Are you Mrs.Mulder"?

"No, I'm not his wife. I'm Dana Scully I –." He cut me off.

"I can't give you any information. I have to talk to a family member". He says. I don't know if I should say that he's the father of my child, but before I can think I talk.

"I'm pregnant with his child. Unless you want to talk to my stomach, I am the closes family member you're going to get!" I say with angry in my voice. My mother can't believe that I just yelled at a doctor. She looks in shock. I don't know if it's from me yelling or saying it's Mulder's child. The doctor begins to speak.

"Miss Scully, Fox got shot in his right arm. It's not that bad, but his in a lot of pain. He won't be able to work for a while. I talked to his boss Walter Skinner and told him. If you want to talk to him I-." I cut him off

"His my boss too. Fox is my partner."

"You just said his the father of your baby and now his you F.B.I partner. What kind of person are you!" I got so pissed at this point; I punched him in the face. The doctor was on the ground and the nurses came running to help him and my mother made me sit down. I don't think I will be seeing Mulder anytime soon.

6:17pm

I'm at the hospital but I still haven't seen Mulder. The police officers asked me questions. They said since that I'm in a bad state because of Mulder's injures and my pregnancy that the hospital won't press charges. Mulder is up and I can go see him. I walk into his room.

"Hey Scully".

"How you doing." I ask. I'm scared that maybe someone told him the story about what happen with the doctor and I.

"I'm fine. What happen to my doctor? They said that some crazy women punched him. When he said that he notice the ice pack on my hand.

"_Agent Scully, did you hit my doctor_." He says in a joking voice.

"He was being rude. He's lucky I didn't knock out his teeth." At this time I'm sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Scully, that so unlike you. What happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it." What I want to talk about is how you got shot."

"I don't know what went wrong, I just got shot. I will be all right. I will be in work in a week or so."

"Mulder can you feel anything in your arm."

"No"

"The reason why is that if they didn't give you any medication, you would be going crazy. You won't be working for a while. The doctor said it might be some time before you can go back to your usually daily routine."

"No, I will be alright."

"Mulder, if your lucky you will be able to write. You can't go running around."

"Lets talk about something different, I'm getting a little upset. Did you go to see your mom today? You had to tell her something."

"Yes, I was at her house when I got the call from the hospital. She's in the cafeteria having coffee. And I told her what I had to." I said. I hope he doesn't start asking what did we talk about. I don't know how to tell him.

"What was so important that you had to see her today. Everything is alright, right." He sounded worried.

"Yes, everything is great. It's more than great."

"What is it?"

"I want to wait before I tell you." I say.

"Come on tell me."

"I might be leaving work for a little while."

"So we both will be out of work. Hold on why will you be out from work."

Just as he said that the nurse came walking in. Thank god. I was going to have a heart attack. I need to thank her later. She has good timing.

"I'm sorry, but it's passed visiting hours. Fox has to go to sleep." The sweet nurse said.

I get up and give him a kiss on his forehead and walk to the door. As I open it I say

"Sweet dreams _Fox_". Knowing that he hates his first name.

"Goodnight _Dana_". I love when he uses my first name. Then I leave to go home.

That night I have a dream. It was about Mulder and me. We lived in this beautiful house. In a wonder neighborhood. There were bikes in the front yard. A swing seat in the backyard. There were wedding pictures of Mulder and me on the walls. A high chair in the kitchen. And a white picket fence. I want that with Mulder. Does he want that too?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Sorry that it took me so long to write. I been so busy.)


	5. Not even for a second

I'm going to pick up Mulder today from the hospital. I've been thinking about how to tell him about the baby. I still haven't come up with a plan. I don't even know if he wants a family. That night when I told him my doctor can get me pregnant, Mulder said he would help me out, never said he would be a father.

Georgetown Hospital 10:21 am

I'm just signed the release form so Mulder could come home. He seems very happy to be out of the hospital. He practically ran out. We walked to the car and hopped in. As I sat down in the drivers seat I looked at Mulder. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't say anything.

"What?" I say.

"I'm going to be able to do my work at home, right?" I had to laugh because he looked so worried.

"Yes Mulder, no one will take your job".

"Why are you leaving? It's not something I did because if it is I will-" I cut him off.

"I will be working but not as much for a little while. I won't be on the field."

"May I ask why?" He asks.

"Later maybe." I drive out of the parking lot.

My Apartment

11:33am

Mulder and I just walked in the door. We take off our jackets and put them on the couch. I go to the stove to make some tea. He knows all ready that he's staying in my house. I told him so in the car so we stopped by his house to pick up his clothes and things. I told him it would only be for about a week and a half. I don't want him to hurt his arm worse. Besides maybe this will give me a chance to tell him about the baby.

"So how are you feeling Mulder? Are you hurting, sleepy, hungry? Anything?" He shakes his head and seats on the couch.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm a big boy." Then he does his famous Mulder smile that makes me smile. We stand there smiling at each other until the tea starts to whistle. Then I realize and we both blush and I go to pour the tea. I walk to the couch and sit down and give him his tea.

We sat there talking for a while. The empty cups that once had tea in them are seating on the coffee table. My head is resting on his shoulder (not the hurt one) and I'm thinking that there is no place I rather be at this moment. Right now is the perfect time to tell him. To tell him my secret. The secret I have been waiting to tell him.

"Mulder there is something I have been meaning to tell you."

"Okay, tell me I'm all yours."

"I don't know how to say this. I can't believe it myself. It's hard to explain." I stop. I smell something burning. Then I hear the fire alarm going off in the hallway. I jump up and run to the door and open it. Mulder is right behind me. There is lots of smoke.

We go running down the hallway. Mulder has his arm around my shoulder. The fire sprinklers are raining on us. My face and hair are damp with water. We run to the front door and run into the street. I look at the building and see it in flames. I am so out of breath from running, I lean into Mulder more and than he hugs me. I hug him back. I feel so safe in his arms. As we part he pushes my wet hair out of my eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm with you."

Two seconds later the fire department came. The fire didn't attack my apartment. It was save to go back inside. But we didn't. We went to the park to get away from the craziness. Why is telling Mulder so hard? I was so close to telling him.

We saw a bench and sat down. I had to tell him NOW! Or I would kill myself.

"Mulder, I need to tell you something before something else happens." When I say this he grabs my hand.

"You can tell me. What ever it is, I'm here for you." He sounds so serious and caring.

"Mulder, I am... Okay, I'm just going to say it I'm pregnant. The doctor was wrong when he said it didn't work."

"I thought... but how, I thought." He looked confused. So confused.

"Remember that night I came home and told you it didn't work. And you said never give up on a miracle. I never gave up." I said with tears in my eyes. I see a smile come on his face and he brushes away my tears.

"I never did either. Not even for a second." Then he hugs me. We sit there hugging for what seems like forever. But I was happy for that. I could have sat there like that forever. But he pulled away and planted a kiss on my forehead.


	6. A Red Envelope with a suprise

1**(I am truly sorry. I had a bad case of writer's block. You know who it is.)**

December 20

2:13pm

In five more days it will be Christmas. Mulder and me are doing last minute shopping to make sure we got everything for Christmas. We been doing the shopping online because of my morning sickness, but I feel better now. Mulder's been a big help lately with all the stuff I've had to do. His is happy about the baby. Tomorrow he is coming with me to my doctor's appointment. Tomorrow they can tell me what I'm having. I can't wait.

"Scully, what should we get Bill for Christmas". I just realize that we have to see Bill. He doesn't know about that Mulder's coming and he doesn't know about the baby. I just hope he doesn't start anything with Mulder.

"A card. I'll put money in it".

"What did we get your nieces and nephews?"

"We got them board games, remember."

"Now I remember, I asked you which ones they would like, but all you did was run to the bathroom and throw up."

"Don't remind me." Then we go to check out.

Doctor Madden's office

December 21

10:04pm

"Everything is normal. Looks healthy. Is a good size… Do you want to know the sex?" I was happy to know that the baby was fine. I look at Mulder. He said he didn't care before if it was a Girl or Boy but it would be easier if we did know.

"It's up to you Scully." He says

I sit there thinking. I would be happy with a boy or girl. It would be easier to know what baby clothes to buy and what color to paint the room.

"How about I write it down on a piece of paper and you look at it if you want to know?" Doctor Madden says.

"Sure".

He goes over to his desk and pulls out a piece of paper and starts writing. Then he folds it up and puts it in an a red envelope.

Scully's house

December 24

7:53pm

Mulder picked up the tree yesterday. The damn thing is 6 feet tall. Where going to decorate it tonight. He's going to spend the night here, so it's easier to go to mom's house in the morning. I just hope that Bill does flip out about the whole thing. Bill can be a real asshole when he wants to be.

"You ready to decorate." He asks as he sits the boxes of ornament on the couch.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9:04pm

"Beautiful." He says.

"Ya... I have to go to the bathroom." I say and I get up to go to the bathroom.

"You don't feel sick do you?" He asks. He's always concerned about me.

"No". I say then shut the door. I do my business and 3 minutes later I walk out.

"Do you what to watch a movie?" He asks. I see something on the tree. Mulder must have put it there.

"What's that?" I point to the tree.

"It's a tree. My god, the book didn't say pregnancy causes memory lose."

"It doesn't. Mulder, you read a book on pregnancy." I have to smile. Mulder's face is bright red.

"We I um, I wanted to make sure what to do. I want to make sure you're alright. I want to make sure I don't hurt you."

"Mulder you could never hurt me." I can tell his embarrassed so drop the subject. I walk to the tree and take off the red envelope.

"What's this?" I ask. I know what it is but I wanted to hear him say it.

"It's the answer to the mystery."

"Should we open it?" I ask as a walk to the couch and sit next to him.

"It's up to you." I looked at it for a minute. Then hand it to him.

"You do it!"

"Are you sure. Maybe you should do it." He says.

"No Mulder, I want you to do it. I'm sure." I saw softly. He looks at me. Then he opens it.

"Ok, baby you are a... wow. Two!"

"Mulder. It's either Boy or Girl... No!" A say in disbelieve. It can't be. Can it?

"Let me see that!" I lean in to him. His right. The doctor wrote two.

"A Boy and-"

"Girl" I finish. That's why I so fat. There's a picture attached to the letter. A picture of our little boy and girl. Wow. Two. One girl and one boy.

I just realized that I push him down when I went to see the letter. Now my head is resting on his chest and we are looking at the picture in his hand. Our babies.

"Scully". He whispers in my ear.

"Yes Mulder?"

"This is the best Christmas gift I could ever ask for."

"Me too."


	7. Christmas morning

December 25

I woke up in Mulder's arms. We must of fell asleep on the couch. Last night we started watching "The Christmas Story" which is a Scully family tradition but I must of fell asleep. I love that movie but I only watch it on Christmas Eve. _You'll shot your eye out ! _God, I love that movie. I will pass that down to my children. Wow... next Christmas there's going to be two little babies in this house.

"Good morning". I jump a little at the sound of his voice. He must have just woken up.

"Good morning". I smile at him. He smiles back.

"Merry Christmas". I say.

"Merry Christmas". He says.

We look into each others eyes. You can tell something is there. He puts his hand on my cheek. Maybe this is it. Maybe he will kiss me. He bends his head closer to me and closer. Our lips are only an inch apart. I close my eyes and then _Phone rings. _Shit! Shit! Shit!

He reaches for the phone on the coffee table and answers it. I don't mind. He always answers the phone now.

"Hello". He says.

I hear talking on the other end but I can't understand them.

"Hold on." He hands me the phone.

"I don't know who it is". He says.

"Hi, who is this?" I say into the phone.

"Dana, who the fck was that on the phone." The other line says. NO! NO! NO! It can't be. Why is he calling me.

"Dana answer me! Was that Mulder! Why is that Son of a bitch at your house." It's Bill. My Big Brother Bill. This is just great. I just hang up on him and get off the couch.

"Scully what's wrong?" Mulder asked

" It was just Bill." I say. We stay quiet for what seemed like forever. Then I turn around and go to the bathroom to take a shower. Today's going to be a LONG day.

**I found this in my computer and decided to post it. It's short but I'm planing to update shortly. I'm going to work on it tonight. I know, I know it's been AWHILE since I updated but I had really bad case of writer's block and I didn't want you guys having a sucky story...but IM BACK!**

**I would really love to see some reviews just to know that some of you are still interested**


	8. Morning Bagel

Stepping out of the shower, I grab the towel off the sink and towel myself dry. How am I gonna do this. I haven't told anyone about my pregnancy but my doctor, mom, and Mulder. I'm gonna have to tell everyone today. EVERYONE is going to be there. How am I going to tell my whole family, brothers, cousins, uncles, aunts, that their little Dana is not just having one baby but two babies out of wedlock. And I can't just hind it. Some people can hide being pregnant at 4 months but I'm not doing such a good job at it. I have the 'bump' already.

Rapping my towel around my body, I walk into the hall and into my bedroom and shut the door. I hear Mulder in the kitchen and the coffee maker on. I would do anything for just one cup of coffee. Decaf just doesn't cut it with me. I need the caffeine. The first thing I'm going to do when this pregnancy is over is have a large coffee from Starbucks.

I grab a pair of fresh white socks and put them on the bed. Then I grab a pair of panties and bra and toss them on the bed right beside the socks. Going to the closet, I open it up and look at all the clothes that aren't for work. Out of the limited choose I pick a pair of black pants and a green turtle neck. Something that will somewhat cover the bump I'm displaying. Taking the clothes off the hooks I proceed to get dressed.

Looking into the full length mirror, I look over myself top to bottom. I think I look the same as I did before I got pregnant. Except the couple of pounds I've gained that is somewhat noticeable to some people. I don't see the glow that people talk about seeing in pregnant women. I don't see my skin glowing or my face lit up. I see me. But I don't care about the glowing skin. I just care about my children growing inside me. That's all I need.

After putting on my make up and finishing my hair I open the door to my bedroom and I'm hit with the smell of bagels. Yum. Mulder knows I've been on a bagel kick all week. He must of went out and bought them this morning cause I know I finished the ones I bought yesterday morning. He's the best! I can really go for a bagel with cream cheese and strawberry jelly.

"Hey! I made you a bagel. I didn't know if you wanted any scrambled eggs after what happened before..." Oh God, just thinking about that morning makes me ill. Mulder came over one morning with scrambled eggs and I basically ran to the bathroom. I still had morning sickness then and the smell of eggs just got to me. Just thinking about it makes my stomach turn.

"Yea, I'm not quiet ready to have eggs yet. Not anytime soon."


End file.
